


Dark skies and angry sword fights

by rockc



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, jealouscardan, setinthewickedking, thefolkoftheair, theghostandjudeareunderrated, wickedking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockc/pseuds/rockc
Summary: Jude and The Ghost are kinda a thing but Cardan has an opinion on that...
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Jude Duarte/The Ghost
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Under the moonlight

Jude had always thought The Ghost was handsome. In his own mysterious way. His hair was the colour of lightly sunkissed wheat and his warm hazel eyes were intelligent, always curious and observing. She couldn’t help but feel a little more defrosted in their gentleness.  
The responsibility and endless workload that came with being the High King’s seneschal had taken a toll on her social life, and now Jude had been feeling the impact of it. She longed for the times where she had been able to show vulnerability and be held. Supported. To have some of that crushing loneliness lifted off. She even missed Locke sometimes. Not the stupid mind games and sneaky betrayals, but the feeling of being special and known. And The Ghost clearly noticed her. Maybe even thought about her, but he never gave much away.  
They had always regarded each other with respect and friendliness, but lately Jude had glimpsed something a little more... Flirtatious even. They teased each other endlessly, having shared a lot of their time training with a competitive spirit, but cheeky remarks slowly turned more amorous, and eye contact became more longing as time drifted on.  
And maybe that's how it started.  
Of course, they both knew that it was only mild lust and nothing more. But that didn’t stop the thrill of it.  
They would spend nights in stakeout on balconies, overlooking the serene seas with knees lightly touching, other nights planning and checking intricate strategies with their hands threaded and shoulders close. Sometimes they even drifted off to oblivion with arms draped around each other, the cold, lurking loneliness blurring away into the winter night. It was comforting yet meaningless, because Jude’s mind was occupied by someone else.  
One night they were perched side by side upon the glistening lake, their toes lightly skimming the smooth surface. There were scatters of constellations glistening over the deep blue sky, the peaceful scenery a stark contrast against the rage that bubbled inside her. They were supposed to be finalising a strategy plan to secure safety for an upcoming revel but Jude was unfocused, her mind replaying back to the unsuccessful encounter with Madoc and every striking remark he had made. The Ghost looked worriedly at her with his warm eyes but said nothing, just circled soothing strokes down her hand. It was a comforting gesture, but it wasn't enough to rescue her from the deep depths of anger. What she needed was a distraction, and what a handsome distraction the Ghost was. She didn't even think properly when she leaned over, didn’t comprehend as he brushed her cheek lightly and leant in eyes wide. Their lips then softly made contact. Gentle and hesitant under the raging midnight that had turned as dark as the eyes of the High King of Elfmare.


	2. Cardan's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split it into 3 chapters because I write quite slow and I also didn't know how to make the time skips more natural, so I apologise for the lack of thinking lol  
> This is Cardan central, so hope you enjoy :)

The sky had turned purely angsty, void of even a fleck of light.  
Cardan paced his grand chambers relentlessly. It was a sudden change from only a few minutes ago where he had arisen groggy and fearful from his persistent nightmare and had decided to take a calming stroll. Therewith his feet softly padding along the damp grass, he witnessed a startling moment- Jude sitting on the outskirts of the lake of masks with her head in her hands. Distressed, with her leg bouncing in a merciless rhythm as it usually did when she was deep in thought. It was a difference to the typical steely attire she wore when addressing Cardan, she seemed almost vulnerable and Cardan had to use every ounce of strength to refrain himself from taking her into his arms and doing soft and comforting things he was very embarrassed to think about. Things that had plagued his mind ever since he was a child and had seen her thrust into Faerie without warning, forced to adapt so suddenly, and struggle and fight all on her own. The temptation to comfort her had grown stronger as he witnessed her helpless expression first hand and took the lead to make her life a living hellhole and he still beat himself up for being so cowardly and remaining the horrible person he was. He also hated himself for being so weak and unreasonable, of course he had to love the one person that loathed him the most.  
His spiralling train of thought was suddenly shattered when he saw a muscular figure pull her closer with only slight hesitation, their lips meeting in a subdued fashion. The Ghost. Jealousy buzzed through his frozen-in-shock body, wishing that he could be the one for her to lean on and confide in.  
He longed to shed the cruel mask that engulfed him constantly.  
He longed to be loved.

Later as he lay in his bed overwhelmed with exhaustion, Cardan replayed the events in his head, replaying how comfortable she looked in the other man’s arms, replaying how he had stormed out of the bushes empty and numb only thinking of Jude, Jude Jude and feeling pain pain pain.  
As he hugged his pillow tightly, his head was still filled with Jude Jude Jude and he and imagined his fingers brushing through her cascading chestnut locks and her rich emerald eyes locking with his pitch-black ones and her lips, oh her luscious lips plump and sweet crashing to his with delight and Jude Jude Jude smiling like a constellation of hope in his darkness. These everlasting thoughts worked with his fully fatigued body and together, they lowered him into the realm of rest.

In the early hour of dawn with wisps of light seeping spitefully through his window, Cardan rolled out his bed annoyed. He had only managed to grasp a glimpse of sleep and spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning around his overbearing bed. His sheets had suddenly felt too heavy along with his rapidly beating heart.  
The sun took its time rising, and the castle was for once, serene apart from the light thuds of his stiff feet in the carpeted corridor. As Cardan descended his silent and almost peaceful journey, he was suddenly startled by a loud thump coming from one of the sparring rooms nearby. Grudgingly reminded of all the enemies who didn’t mind a little bloodshed towards the high king, he instantly adapted a stealthy and wary stance. Creeping closer and closer to the unknown doom.


End file.
